


Spoiled

by garbagefluff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, Longing, M/M, Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagefluff/pseuds/garbagefluff
Summary: Fenris' thoughts after dealing with Hadriana and taking his anger out on Hawke.





	

"What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil!?"

He watched as Hawke's shoulders tensed at the words. As if they had physically hit him. Fenris had yelled the question in a fit of adrenaline fueled rage and the moment they left his lips, he already knew the answer.

Hawke's expression had only faltered for a second, to be replaced with his usual calm and reassuring demeanor, but that second had been enough. Fenris had seen the hurt in his eyes. His anger quickly melted into remorse and he could no longer bare to keep Hawke's gaze.

"I... need to go."

He turned to leave half hoping that Hawke would stop him. Grab his shoulders and pull him into an embrace. Tell him that they could find this long lost sister. That not everything in his sorry life had turned to ash.

No such words came. Hawke did not stop him.

He shouldn't have said it, but it was too late.  
He, himself, had just spoiled the only thing that magic had not.

**Author's Note:**

> Also check out my story, "You," for Hawke's point of view. :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10081346


End file.
